Finally Free
by Estella Tweak
Summary: After years of invisibility, Canada decides to end it all. But when Moscow sees, will she be able to stop him... or will she join him. Rated M and warnings inside. this is a Canada/OC story. Don't like don't read. lame summary is lame. tell me if i should continue.


**A/N hey guys this is what I am feeling like right now, in this story. I'm not suicidal btw. ALSO my oc called Estella **_a.k.a_** Moscow **

_**~~~~Canada's P.O.V~~~~**_

As I picked up the knife I can feel excitement running through me. _Was I meant to__** feel**__ this way? I'm I __**meant **__to do this? Why am I __**doing**__ this? _I giggled. Oh this excitement was so different. It felt so much different. As I put the knife up to my wrist I laughed maniacally. _Was I really this __**mental**__? Was I going to feel __**pain**__? Am I going to be __**happy**__? _I laughed again and slowly slit my wrist. I was about to continue when Moscow walked in. I froze. _Is she going to __**yell **__at me? Is she going to __**kill**__ me? Is she going to __**leave**__ me? _I didn't know. "Canada? What are you going to do?" she whispered. Her voice cracking as she did. "Moscow, I'm trying to kill myself! I'm invisible to everyone! Even my own family! I'm depressed, sad, scared, happy and most of all I. Am. Mental." I shouted harshly at her. _Wow I'm real nice aren't I? _I thought bitterly to myself. "Please don't kill yourself! You're not invisible, I see you! Can't you see that! If you die the whole world will change! Don't do it Canada, please…" She cried, falling to her knees. I looked into her pained eyes. _Should I __**really **__do this? Will__** I **__really be happy? Am I going to __**regret**__ this? _I looked at her again, tears flowing freely out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Moscow… perhaps we will meet again soon." I spoke barely above a whisper. She looked at me when I spoke, "W-what ar-?" just as she was about to continue I cut myself, very deep and right over the vein. Her eyes widened as she screamed, "CANADA!" the last thing I saw was Moscow running up to me, "I saw you Canada… I gave you a reason to live but, now I understand. See you again my lonely love…" she whispered before my vision went black.

_**~~~~Moscow's P.O.V~~~~**_

He killed himself. H-he actually died. I fell to my knees hugging his lifeless body in my hands. Why Canada, why? I couldn't go back the world meeting. I just couldn't. I stayed like that for a while, just hugging a bloodied body in my now blood soaked arms. After a while I heard footsteps coming towards the place where I was. "Moscow? Hello? Are you there?" It was England. I whimpered knowing that he wouldn't recognise my lonely love, Canada. I heard the door creak open a tiny bit and heard a gasp. England was staring at me wide eyed. I looked at him though my blurry vision. I didn't want to talk to him, instead I decided to sing Skyfall by Adele but I changed some of the lyrics;

"_This is the end._

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

_Feel his land move and then._

_Hear his vein burst again._

_For this is his end._

_He's drowned and dreamt this moment._

_So overdue I owe him._

_Swept away he's stolen._

I stared into England's dull green eyes as he came and sat next to me. He was still listening as I sang more,

"_Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall and face it all forever,_

_Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall and face it all forever,_

_At Land fall. At Land fall._

England was still staring at me as I sang, I didn't want to continue but I had to. For Canada's sake,

"_Land fall is where I start,_

_A thousand miles and seas apart,_

_Where lands collide and days are dark,_

_He may have my number; he can take my name,_

_But he will always have my heart,_

By now most of the nations where listening to me singing or staring into the dead Canadians eyes,

"_Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall and face it all forever,_

_Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall and face it all forever,_

_At land fall,_

_(Let his land fall, _

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall),_

By now everyone was watching me sing whilst rocking the dead Canadian back and forth. I shed more tears as I sang more, my voice cracking ever so slightly,

"_(Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall),_

_Where he goes I go,_

_What he sees I see,_

_I now I'd never be me without his security,_

_Of his loving arms,_

_Keeping me from harm,_

_Put his hand in my hand and we'll stand,_

Now I my tears were flowing heavily down my face and my sobs were getting louder and louder,

"_Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall and face it all forever,_

_Let his land fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_I will stand tall and face it all forever,_

_At land fall,_

_Let his land fall,_

_I will stand tall,_

_At land fall…"_

Right then I was a wrecked mess. Racked sobs came out of my mouth. I needed to tell them what happened, "Y-you killed him. Y-you m-monsters, it's all your faults!" I screamed and ran out of the room as fast as I could and climbed up a ladder onto the building top. I looked at the ground below. There was a gentle breeze blowing through my thick hair. I needed to be with him, I really did. "Estella! Please don't do this! What about your friends and family?" England shouted from behind me, along with some other nations. I turned around and smiled sadly, "Y-You never noticed my lonely lover, n-none of you did. N-not even h-his own f-f-family." I looked at all the confused nations; they didn't even know who Canada was. I laughed bitterly. "You killed him. Y-you killed Canada. He was one of us. And now, thanks to you, I'm-I'm going to join him." As I said that I let myself fall freely. _Finally_, I thought, _I'm finally free from this place. _I never heard the screaming from the other nations as I fell closer and closer to the ground. As I finally reached the bottom I whispered, "I'm finally free my lonely love, soon you won't lonely anymore." I hit the ground with a splat.

I was finally free.

**A/N few! Finally done! I think I did pretty well! I'm so sorry all the Canada fans out there, I'm sorry I killed Canada! D: The song is called Skyfall by Adele. I do not own the Song or Hetalia. I only own the story, the change of some of the lyrics and my OC – Moscow!**

**Should I write a sequel? If yes tell me, if no... well okay! Ciao!**


End file.
